My Secret Life
by Kelly4525
Summary: Mimousa Prince is sent to the human world as baby to ensure her safety. She knows her sister Diana lives back with their mother and the other Amazons. She has always dreamed of meeting her sister and soon she finds out that Diana has been in the human world for some time, searching for her.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine growing up knowing a secret, but also imagine growing up to live that secret. I wasn't born a human, I was born an Amazon but my mother took me to the humans so that I would be safe. I have two other siblings Diana my eldest sister and my younger brother Ares. We are the gods of the Amazons and are very powerful alone but together we will be invincible.

Some day I hoped to meet my sister she still lives with the Amazons, I have an adoptive sister but we're not very close I have never told her anything about my abilities. My brother I am unsure of where he had been placed but the three of us needed to be kept apart until such time as we gain our true powers at turning eighteen, in the human world, and learning how to use them.

My mother left a package for me with my adoptive parents to give to me when I turned eighteen, in this everything was explained to me and things became clearer. As Diana is the oldest she is the strongest of all three and that is why my mother had kept her with the Amazons to protect her from the Baritones who would like us dead before we grew stronger. I am centuries old but my mother had a witch put a spell on me so that i would grow up in human time, I tell people here I am eighteen years old as of a few months ago.

All three of us have passed our eighteenth birthdays for years now so I understood from my mothers letters. Even with being centuries old and having these ultra human powers I still go about my days as a normal eighteen year old among the humans. I went to school all my life and am now in college studying medicine, I have a job at the weekends and am currently learning how to drive. I have learned this is normal student life. I moved out of my adoptive parents house to live closer to college like my friends. Since I have grown up in this world it's so easy for me to know what is done here and what isn't, I worry for Diana if she comes here will she be able to cope.

Soon this worry became a reality for me. One night I noticed a golden own flying high in the sky, I read in one of my letters from my mother that this is a way for the amazons to contact us amazons who are outside their fields of travel.

I went up to the roof of my apartment block and the owl was sitting in the small garden of one of the other college girls had begun for an assignment. He had a letter tied to his leg, I untied and opened it. It was from my mother, it read

''Dear Mimousa, Our dear princess, I hope this letter reaches you. I am writing on the behalf of your mother. I have attempted to reach you many times and failed now for years. We are very concerned for the well being of your sister Diana. She went to the human world almost 1 century ago to find you. You see your mother had not told of you or Ares, but then when you turned 18 our time her necklace glowed just as yours did when she turned 18 if you remember. When Diana learned of your existence she was furious that she had not known of you before and set out to find you but alas has made no contact with your mother since her departure. I hope she has found you and is well. If not, I apologize for informing you like this but you must go and search for her immediately, It is imperative you find her as she could be in danger and your mother fears she will not cope in the human world alone. You will know her when you see her, she looks just like you. Your aunt Ruby. '' Mimousa I thought first, no one here calls me that I go by the name Mimi here. Diana wouldn't have known this if she were searching for me.

Since I got the letter I have not eaten, slept, gone to work or college all week. I have been out looking for Diana and trying to figure out where she may be. I was sick with worry, my greatest dream was to meet my sister but not for her to be lost in the human world, alone. As I was in town looking for her I heard passers by talk about a light the could see from an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the bridge at night. Its probably nothing but I thought I would check it out anyway. ''Taxi'' I shouted hailing down a cab. My mind wandered as we travelled across town.

When we arrived at the warehouse I paid driver and he left. I noticed the slight glow of a blue colouring coming from under the door of the main entrance. I noticed a broken window on the side of the building and pulled myself through. I saw what was glowing over my the door, it was a sword. I picked it up and it immediately stopped glowing. Odd I thought to myself but didn't pass much heed none the less. Then I heard something falling in the next room. I could see a person on the floor in the corner surrounded by metal pipes. ''Diana?' I said quietly. ''Mimousa?'' she whispered.

''Yes it's me.'' I responded, lifting the pipes and helping her up. ''Why are you here in this abandon ware house?'' I asked her. ''I never found you.. and my friends died in the war, I didn't know what to do.. The people here treat me very differently.'' she replied sadly. I gave her hug, ''I'm so sorry Diana'' I said. There was silence for a few moments, ''How come you didn't go home to your- I mean our mother?'' I asked innocently.

''Never! She has lied to me for centuries and she sent you and our brother away and never told me of you two" "-Okay, calm down. we can talk about it later.. lets go'' I cut over her. ''Go where?' she asked. ''Home, my home here'' I replied bringing her outside and waving down a taxi. ''why did you do that?'' she asked, confused. ''Do what?'' I questioned as a taxi pulled up. ''Wave?'' ''Oh you do that to let the driver know you need a lift somewhere.'' I replied opening the door and gesturing for her to get in. We didn't talk much on the way home, she took in the scenery in amazement.

"Thank you'' I said paying the driver as he pulled up outside my apartment block. As we got out Diana then asked me ''What did you give him?'' ''Money'' I responded '' You have to pay them for bringing you places'' '' And where do you get money from?'' she asked as I opened the door and started going upstairs. ''You get it from working''. ''OH..'' she responded as I opened the door of the apartment.

''Okay so at the moment I only have one bedroom but I don't use my drawing room the much so we can turn it into a bedroom for you but for now you can sleep in my room. We're going to have to get you some clothes too..'' I said looking at her outfit. ''What is wrong with the clothes I have?'' she asked, almost like she was insulted. ''Well.. we wear norm- emm a different type of clothes here so for you to fit in your going to have to change a few little things.. see what you wear here it looks like a costume, like something you dress up in for fun.'' I tried to explain.

''My armour for battle is not for fun Mimousa.'' she said sharply. ''Yes I know that but people here don't know that and wouldn't believe you if you told them you were an Amazon they would think you were crazy and lock you up if they heard you talking like that.. No one here knows I am an Amazon, they also don't call me Mimousa. Here I am known as Mimi.''


	2. Chapter 2

Diana sighed ''I guess I have a lot to learn, Mimi...'' she said hopelessly. ''Yes but I know you can get the hang of it, besides your not alone I am here to help.'' I smiled giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and breathed a sigh of relief, ''Thank you'' she whispered. ''Lets go get some food, because I don't know about you but I am starving'' I said pulling away from out hug and taking her hand. ''You don't catch your food here? do you?'' she asked almost like she knew the answer. ''No we don't'' I chuckled giving her the most bizarre look ever. ''I thought not'' she laughed. ''What kind of food do you like?'' I asked as we headed downstairs. '' Well at home we eat fish, deer and fruits that grow in the forest.'' ''Okay, I know the perfect place to take you.

My boyfriend Nate works in his family's restaurant and they have some of the best sea food dishes, and its only two blocks away''. We chatted a bit about different things we passed along the way. Until Nate spotted me through the window and came out of the restaurant and ran straight into me. He had kissed me before I even realised he was there, ''Hello, my Princess'' he said giving me a kiss on the cheek also. ''Hello'' I blushed kissing him back, then I pulled back to introduce Diana, ''Diana, this is my boyfriend Nate and Nate this is my sister Diana, biological sister that is'' I said happily. ''Diana'' Nate said shaking her hand ''Lovely to meet you''. Diana looked him up and down a few times and then responded '' Its lovely to meet you also Nate'' She smiled. ''So Mimou- eh Mimi tells me this is the best sea food restaurant in town.'' Diana added as we went inside. ''It sure is, you want me to make you guys up your favourite?'' Nate said looking at me, ''Yes please'' I smiled kissing him on the cheek and showing Diana to our seat.

''You really like that boy don't you?'' she asked as we sat down. I blushed, ''Is it that obvious?'' ''No, just you two seem very happy'' '' Have you ever been in love Diana?'' ''Once...' she responded sadly. ''what happened?'' I asked ''Well.. his name was Steve, Captain Steve Trevor, he served in the army the time of the war. The time I first came to this world. He brought me here well I left with him he had no say in the matter. I wanted to help fight in the war to restore peace. We left on a boat from our island. The more time we spent together the more I knew I loved him. We grew very close and he always felt the need to protect me, even though I was able to protect myself and he knew that. He was just a gentleman. We had one night together and it was amazing, It was my first time to sleep with a man and the man I loved so dearly, I was the happiest I could have ever been, he made all the evil go away just for a little while. But the next day he knowingly gave up his life to save me. I miss him everyday so much'' I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

''Awh Diana'' I said moving around beside her, hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. ''Hey! why all the tears?'' Nate asked as he was taking our food off the trays. ''Nothing'' I said cheerfully. ''Everything's okay, right Diana?'' ''Perfect'' she replied, smiling at me. ''Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks'' he said going to kiss me on the cheek but I moved away. I felt bad but I didn't want putting it in Diana's face that I was in love. I'd explain to Nate later who seemed very hurt by my action. Diana picked up on this. ''Why did you do that to Nate?'' she asked. ''Do what?'' I said, pretending not to notice what she was talking about. ''He went to kiss you but you pulled away..'' ''Oh did I?..'' ''Yes, and I hope you didn't do that because of me.'' ''No of coarse not''. Nate came back to the table with our drinks.

''Nate can I talk to you a second, in the back?'' He looked at me shocked or something, ''Now'' I said getting up. ''What's up?'' he asked as he closed the door behind us '' did I do something wrong?'' ''No of course not my love, you never can do anything wrong'' ''Then why did you pull away when I went to kiss you?'' ''Because, Diana was after telling me about her boyfriend, her first love, her first everything really -'' ''yeah but what has that got to do with us or me?'' he cut me off.

''If you'd let me finish, He died Nathaniel.. Trying to save her life and I just don't want flaunting our love in her face, its not fair..'' ''I'm sorry babe I didn't realise.. I'll be more careful.'' he said apologetically kissing me. '' Thank you for understanding, babe.. I love you'' I said going back out to Diana, who looked to be loving her lunch. ''This is the best sea food I have ever tasted!'' she exclaimed as I came out. ''I'm glad you like it.'' I sat and ate my food and chit chatted about life and do's and don'ts for a while before heading shopping to get Diana a wardrobe and things for her new bedroom.

''Nate is going to help us get your room done at the weekend'' I said putting some of the bags on the couch in my apartment. ''I cant thank you enough Mimi for letting me live with you.. I've never been in a place where I needed so much help emotionally its a new territory for me, I'm always the one helping others, I don't like this needy version of me I am an Amazon warrior..'' I could tell she was starting to get upset.

'' Yes but right now there is no need for you to be a warrior, there's no fight.. its your turn to be cared for and looked after, you need it.. Your friend and first lover died and you haven't been able to grieve properly for him and for that I am deeply sorry but I do promise to help you as much as I can."

She started crying, ''Its okay to be sad, its perfectly normal.'' I said sitting down beside her to give her a hug. Soon her words became audible again and then she yawned. ''Time for bed I think'' I said getting up to get her some tea. ''We'll find somewhere you can put your clothes tomorrow for now just put on some bed clothes. ''Okay'' She smiled tiredly. I went to leave her tea on the bedside locker in my room and took an extra blanket out of the wardrobe for her. ''There you are'' she said as she came into the wardrobe. '' Here I am'' I laughed ''you okay?'' I asked as I fixed her into bed.

''Where are you going to sleep?'' she asked as I pulled out my bed clothes out of my drawer. ''On couch in the living room'' ''Will you stay here with me?.. '' '' Sure, If you'd like.'' '' Just until I fall asleep, then you can leave if you wish'' ''I can stay with you I don't mind Diana'' '' Thank you'' she said resting her head on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to a knock on my door, ''Yes?'' I said sheepishly sitting up. ''Breakfast is ready'' Diana smiled, standing in the doorway. I looked at the clock, 6.30am. ''Well someone must be excited for her first day of work'' I said taking a cup of coffee off her. ''Yes, I can't wait!'' she beamed. "I'm proud of you, Diana. The last 4 months have been hard for you and your really trying to fit in here, I can see that.. but I just want you to know if today doesn't go good its not the end of the world, your still learning and I'm so immensely proud of you for going out there and getting a job and I don't want to take away your excitement for today, I just don't want you to be disappointed is all..'' ''Thank you , but I think I'm going to be okay.. I've had a very good teacher, friend and sister in you that I think I can handle anything.. Besides I'm the big sister its time I start looking after you..'' ''We look after each other'' I smiled. ''Do you need help picking something to wear?'' ''Well.. I was thinking of borrowing your black jeans with my white blouse..'' ''What do you need me for? Your sorted'' I laughed. ''I know your shift doesn't start until 8.30am but could you come with me for 7.30am.. Just because you could maybe help me understand what I'm meant to do and I don't know anyone and I'm a little scared..'' she laughed slightly ''I'm never scared...'' ''You're not scared my dear, you're nervous.. but yes I can go in with you that's no problem.. Now lets go get dressed'' I said getting up from the table ''by the way breakfast was amazing, you'll make an amazing chef someday.'' ''Thank you'' she said going in to her room.

"Oh Mimi?'' she called ''Yeah?'' ''Don't forget we have to come back straight after work because the delivery guy will be here with the mattress for my bed.'' ''That's not a problem we can get food afterwards.'' I said coming into her room, ready for work already. ''How are you dressed already?'' she exclaimed ''Magic'' I laughed. ''I have something for you, I probably should have given it to you a while ago but now that your working you'll be coming and going a lot more so here's your own key.'' I said handing her a blue key (her favourite colour) with the letter D on it made with mini pink diamonds. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. ''Thank you so much for trusting me with a key to your apartment.'' ''No its not my apartment anymore, its our apartment what's mine is yours''

''I think you have to be the best sister and amazon or human could ask for.

When I got my break I went downstairs to see how Diana was doing with serving customers. She seemed to be doing well enough that I didn't want to disturb her. She could tell me all about it later when we went home. Checking through my messages I seen where the delivery guy had already left Diana's mattress in the lobby of the apartment, a lot earlier than he was supposed to. The last time he delivered the wrong one. Hoping that this was the right one I clocked out going downstairs to get Diana. "You ready to go?" I asked Diana as I came around the counter. "Just give me a minute." She looked very tired and was pale too. Probably just a busy day I thought to myself. "Are you okay?, your very pale.." I said concerned as I waved down a taxi, there was no way I was making her walk home. "Yes, I think I'm just tired it was a very busy day" she replied confidently. When we got home I went straight to moving the mattress upstairs. Diana went to help me "no no it's okay I got it, you go lie down for a bit, you look really tired" "sweetheart I'm fine, stop worrying about me, now let me help you." I looked at her unsure of what to do, my gut reaction was make her go lie down for a bit but she was saying that she's alright. But before I could answer she already had the other side lifted. "Okay" I said lifting the mattress and walking backwards up the stairs. We were starting on the second flight of stairs when I felt the end Diana was holding drop. "Diana you okay?" "Yes.. just a minute" she said breathing rapidly. I quickly pushed the mattress to the side of the stairway and went to her. She was holding on to the railing almost like she couldn't stand up. "Diana, what's wrong?" She grabbed on to me. "I think I need to lie down" she whispered. I brought her upstairs at the fastest pace she was able to move. "It's okay" I kept saying, trying to reassure her. I put her lying down in my bed and went to get her some water. When I returned she looked a bit better. "I have never been that weak before" she said in amazement. "How are you feeling now?" "A little better, my head is still spinning though.. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.. I just wanted to get my room fixed up so you could have your space back." "Awh Diana, I don't mind sharing my room with you, just because your room is finished didn't mean I was going pushing you out straight away." "It doesn't?" "No don't be daft, I would miss you far too much" I chuckled giving her a hug. "But I am worried about you passing out .. do you mind if I write to our mother she might know why it's happening." "Fine. But I'm having nothing to do with her." "That's okay, now you lie down and get some rest and I will get you something to eat." I said pushing her hair back off her face, gently.

First thing I did was set to work on the letter to our mother. 'Dear mother/aunt Ruby, As you both know Diana's been living with me almost five months now, but in the past week or so I have noticed she becomes extremely tired at times and very pale. Then today she became very weak and needed to lie down again this is unlike her. It may be something trivial but nonetheless I am concerned. Mimousa.

I put the letter in a envelope and went to the roof to call the owl. He was already there, like he knew I was going to write today. I gave him the letter and went back inside. Before starting on dinner I went to check on Diana, I opened the door slowly and noticed she was sleeping. As I went to leave I heard her begin to speak. I turned around but her eyes were still shut. "I'm okay, you don't need to keep checking on me" she said meekly. "I know but I'm just worried about you" I said kneeling beside the bed and placing my hand on her forehead. "You're warm but you don't have a temperature." I said reassuringly. All of a sudden she sat up quickly and threw up pretty much on me. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Mimi" "it's alright, it can be cleaned up" I said stand up, she was gone very pale and I could tell she was weak. I changed my clothes and cleaned up the floor. "How are you feeling now?" I said when I returned. "Not so good, maybe you could help me to the bathroom?" "Of course" I replied helping her up. "I think I'm going to be sick again." She said as she went pure weak again and almost fell in the door of the bathroom. "I think you might be better in bed, if you get sick it's alright I'll clean it up." She wasn't even able to respond, I put her back in bed and sat in beside her. She rested her head on my lap. Her breathing became heavy, almost like she were in pain. I rubbed her back in small circular motions until she fell asleep. Then I heard a tap at the window, the owl I thought. I slowly moved placing a pillow under Diana's head. I rushed up to the roof to see the owl. He had a letter back already. I opened quickly. 'Mimousa,

Your mother can not thank you enough for taking her in and caring for her. She was worried this may have happened with Diana. She is pregnant, an Amazon's body will not grow a fetus when they don't feel safe in their environment, not until they feel safe and have love and support which she has with you. She most likely doesn't know she is pregnant. You should take her to a doctors to see how far along she is. It could be anything from 1-4 months. Also she needs to eat lots of spinach this will help with her dizzy spells. Take care. Aunt Ruby'

She's pregnant I thought, why didn't I think of that before. I went back inside to find Diana up making tea. "What are doing you should be resting!" I said rather loudly. "It's okay, I'm feeling much better. What did the letter say?" She asked innocently. I handed her the letter, her eyes filled with tears as she read. "It's going to be okay" I said giving her a hug. "It's Steve's baby" she sobbed, but still seemed a little happy about that. "It's yours and Steve's baby" I replied kissing her on the forehead. "How am I going to raise a child when I couldn't even cope in the human world with out your help? Steve would be disappointed in me." " No, no he wouldn't be because he knows how hard this world can be.. he would love you and know your trying your best.. he would be just as proud of you as I am." "Thank you" she smiled still holding onto our hug. "We'll get you to a doctor in the morning and see how things will go from there, yeah?" "Okay.." "Don't worry everything will be okay, what you say I get Nate to drop us some food from the restaurant?" "Oh yes I'd love that" "okay I'll text him now" I text Nate and then sat next to Diana on the couch. She cuddled down beside me, we've become very close in the last while how sisters are supposed to be and I hope no matter what it remains the same.

The next day I took her to the doctor. As we were sitting in the waiting area, I noticed Diana looked worried "what's up?" I asked. She paused for a minute and then said "I never been to a doctor before, what do I say?" "Well for starters don't say that your held the baby dormant inside you for years.. maybe say how you haven't been feeling well the last few weeks and then yesterday you got weak and vomiting which is kinda how it went." "Okay.." she said taking a deep breath. "You need me to come in with you?" "No it's okay, I need to learn to do these things on my own..". I think I was more worried about it than she was. After she finished, she called me from the waiting area. As I walked closer to her a big smile spread across her face. She handed me a piece of paper. It was a picture of her scan. "She's very healthy" she said proudly. "She?" I repeated in awe. "Yes, she" she said excitedly "I'm about 4 and a half months gone he reckoned.. and when he said about scheduling an appointment with other doctors and a nurse of some sort I said there was no need as I would be going home to my mother in Europe." "Are you sure you don't want to be going to a doctor for check ups?" "No because an Amazons pregnancy is slightly different from a human one and incase like us she has powers" "ohh you're right, I didn't think about that.." "Yes so I think it may be best if I don't have a doctor present for when she is born." "Okay, whatever you think is best.. I can't argue I don't know the Amazon way of doing things.


End file.
